What side do you want to be on?
by Rosie Periwinkle
Summary: Why did Peter choose join Voldemort? This one shot gives a brief insight into the reasons behind his betrayal. Hope the story is better than the summary!


**Disclaimer: Of course nothing belongs to me. **

I choked to breathe through the smoke and threw myself to the floor, attempting to find some respite. My heart was hammering so hard I felt that I would explode. I can't do this, I'm not made for this, what the hell is going to happen to me? And then the face was there.

"Where have your friends gone you little runt?.... Not so big and bad without them to protect you, are you" he ended with a shout jabbing his wand toward me menacingly before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. He stood up and kicked me hard in the chest. "Not so confident without your friends are you?"

He stood back for a moment and I could feel his eyes raking over me, then I felt him literally inches from me, his breath sour in my face. "BOO" he shouted, causing me to simultaneously jump and piss in my pants, his laughter echoing through the room.

"You're really not cut out for this are you?" He stated, "The McKinnons, the Prewetts, now they were powerful Wizards, but they couldn't save themselves when we came for them. What chance would a little runt like you have?"

"Well why don't you just get it over with then?" I tried to sound strong and brave but my voice came out as barely a whisper.

"So you want to get down to business then, fair enough."

My breath stopped in anticipation of the flash of green and the now welcome rush of death, but it never came.

"We have a little proposition for you."

"What?" I stammered, "what are you talking about"

"Face it, you're dead, the only reason that you've gone on this long is that you've hidden behind better Witches and Wizards, but those same Witches and Wizards are being knocked out one by one and soon there will be none left." His voice was flat and betrayed no emotion. "I think its time you started to think about which side you really want to be on."

Incensed at what his was suggesting I found my voice at last. "Never, I would never betray my friends, I've chosen my side" I spat at him.

"And where are your friends now?" His eyes, unblinking, drilled into me.

"They're fighting, they're..."

"They're watching out for each other, Black had the choice to go after Potter or you, its no surprise who he chose, if the tables where turned Potter would do the same for him, there's no one left for you, you're insignificant, replaceable." His words were slow and calculating, dragged out for maximum effect.

I don't know why I was surprised to feel the tears begin to trickle down my face, it had always been this way, I was always the expendable one, the one left out of the fray. Stupid little Peter, the brunt of so many jokes. It had been a source of mystery to many at Hogwarts, me included, as to why I was allowed to be a member of Potter and Blacks gang. I was just relieved that I was and the security and safety that offered. My heart clenched.

"Cat got your tongue Pettigrew?"

I looked down at the dirt floor, I couldn't believe the thought that had stolen through my mind. He's going to win, what will I do then? As I glanced up I could see that he was smiling, for a moment I was terrified that I had spoken that thought out loud, but I realised that my silence was proof enough.

"Don't worry, we'll be in touch to discuss our proposition further, I suggest you think about it further. Decide where you want to be with the victors, or dead."

With that he walked away, leaving me alone with these treacherous thoughts. I sunk lower to the ground and began to sob, what the hell was I going to do?

_Well, what did you think? I don't think it is perfectly how I want it, I just can't seem to get it exactly down on paper. But if I waited until I had it just so I don't think would ever get it done. Like, dislike let me know._

_This story is not intended to be Sirius or James bashing, I am just stating the facts as I see them. I hope to flesh out Peters character and the group dynamics between the Marauders in later stories. _


End file.
